Amnesia
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Kanna, a 15 year old girl and her family find a boy, named Hakudoshi, unconscious in the forest but when he wakes up, they found out that he has...amnesia
1. The boy in the forest

**Amnesia**

_A family, composed by a man with pale peach skin, white hair and black eyes, a woman with pale white skin, pure white hair and black eyes and two twin girls, that had the same description that the man and the woman, the only difference between them was the skin, one had peach pale skin like their father and the other pale white skin like their mother, was having a walk throw the forest. The man's name was Kai, the woman's name was Kita, the name of the twin with peach skin was Kaori and finally the name of the twin with pale white skin was Kanna. Kai was wearing a light red kimono, Kita was wearing a long baby blue kimono while Kaori and Kanna were wearing long white kimonos. _

"_This is a perfect day for a walk in the forest" said Kita_

"_I agree" said Kai_

_Then Kanna was the only one who saw in distance someone layed on the ground, she couldn't say if it was sleeping or unconscious but she felt that the person needed help so she ran to it. _

"_Kanna?! Where are you going?!" asked Kaori while running with her parents after Kanna_

_They arrived to where the person was and figured out that it was unconscious; the person was a boy with the age around the twins, he had white/pale purple hair, and pale skin like Kanna and Kita, he was also dressed in a white kimono._

"_He's hurt, he hit with his head somewhere" said Kanna_

"_Maybe we should take him home" said Kaori_

"_But...we don't even know who he is or if he is dangerous" said Kai_

"_Yes but we can defend ourselves Kai, and the boy like Kanna said is pretty hurt" said Kita_

"_Alright, I guess we can give him a chance" said Kai while sighing, he grabbed the boy and put him over his shoulder and the family walked back to their home. As they arrived there, Kai layed him down on a bed, Kita covered the boy while Kanna and Kaori took care of his head wound. Suddenly the phone rang and Kanna ran to it to and answered._

"_Hello?" said Kanna_

"_Hi Kanna, it's me Akago." Said the voice_

"_Oh hi Akago how are you going?" asked the white haired girl_

"_Not very good, my brother Hakudoshi has disappeared, he went out for a walk last night and hasn't come back yet" said Akago in a worried voice "My mom is very worried about him, we hope nothing has happened to him…"_

"_Your brother you say…you never told me you had a brother" said Kanna_

"_Oh that never came to my mind and...he just came back from a trip some days ago…" said Akago_

"_Humm..Akago can you tell me how your brother is?" asked the girl_

"_Humm, simple he's just like me, long white/pale purple hair, pale purple eyes, he's dressed in white clothes with two buttons one yellow and another blue, on the shirt, sleeves and pants, he doesn't wear anything on his feet. Why ask? Have you seen him?" said the boy_

"_Humm, Akago can you come to my house please?" asked Kanna_

"_I think now isn't a very good time to Kanna" said Akago_

"_But I think I've found your brother!" said Kanna_

"_What?! But you just said you didn't know him!" said Akago_

"_I know but I found a boy unconscious in the forest with my family! And now that you told me his description, I see that it matches with the boy I found!" said Kanna_

"_Ok I-I'm going right now to your house" he said before he hang up_

_Some minutes later, Akago was at Kanna's house, Akago was a young boy with the age around 12, he had short white/pale purple hair and pale purple orbs, he was wearing a baby blue/green kimono._

"_Oh hello Akago" said Kita_

"_Hello Ms. Kita, Mr. Kai and Kaori" he said while running at Kanna's room, he entered there and then closed the door, Kanna was sit on her bed watching the unconscious boy._

"_Good you're here" Kanna said_

"_I hope that it really is him" said Akago, as he walked by Kanna's side and saw the boy_

"_So? It's him?" asked Kanna_

"_Yes it is…oh thank god he's okay" said Akago while sighing in relief_

"_He hit with his head, me and Kaori bandaged his head" explained Kanna_

"_At last he's alive" said Akago_

_Then they heard, the boy they called Hakudoshi moaning before his purple orbs open up_

"_Hey big bro, you awake?" asked Akago_

"_Hmmm…big bro..? I have no brother…who are you two?" asked Hakudoshi, confused_

"_Hakudoshi, stop playing, it's me Akago, you're younger brother!" said Akago_

"_Hakudoshi? Who's that guy? Who are you people?" he continued to ask_

"_Akago…I think your brother…is worse then we thought…I think your brother…has amnesia…" said Kanna_

_TBC…_


	2. Who am I?

**Amnesia **

"_B-But how?! How can he have lost his memory like this?!" asked Akago, scared_

"_I don't know Akago…but has I told you, me and my family found him in the forest, I noticed that near the place we were, above us there was a cliff and it was broken, think a little he could have fell from the cliff and hit with his head, that could be the answer of how he lost his memory" explained Kanna_

"_Maybe…but what we do now?" asked Akago_

"_We have to guide him, principally you, you're his brother, the closest person to him, the person who knows him better." said Kanna_

"_I guess you're right, can you help me please?" asked Akago_

"_Well..I don't know your brother that well but…I guess I can give you some help." Said Kanna_

"_Thank you" said the boy_

"_You're welcome, I'm your friend, that's for what friends are here" said the white haired girl_

_The two friends looked back at the boy who was laid down on the bed, looking at the white roof of the room_

'_Who am I..? Where am I..? Who are these people?' the boy asked himself_

_Akago approached him and sat next to him_

"_Do you remember me?" asked Akago to him_

_He only shook his head_

"_You don't remember your name either?" asked Akago_

_He again shook his head; he then looked at Akago and asked:_

"_Do you know who I am?" _

"_Your name is Hakudoshi, you're 15 years old" _

"_And…who are you? What are you to me?" _

"_I am Akago, your younger brother"_

"_Brother? And...who is she?" Hakudoshi asked while looking at Kanna_

"_She's Kanna, she and her family were the ones who found you" said Akago_

"_Found me? Where?" asked Hakudoshi_

"_We found you at the forest" Kanna said_

"_At…the forest…" Hakudoshi said_

"_Yes. Akago, maybe you could go to your home and warn Natsumi and Natsuko that you found Hakudoshi and explain what's going on with him" Kanna said to Akago. The boy only nodded and left the room, leaving both Kanna and Hakudoshi alone._

"_I…want to thank you, for helping me" said Hakudoshi_

"_You don't have to thank me I only did what was right, I couldn't leave you, hurt like that" Kanna said while looking at him kindly. There was a knock on the door._

"_May I?" asked Kita_

"_Sure mom, come in" said Kanna_

"_How is he?" _

"_He's good physically but…mentally he isn't…" _

"_Why that?" _

"_He…the wound he has on his head was provoked by a fall from a place very high and that made him…lose his memory" explained Kanna_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, I hope he discovers everything about him soon" said Kita_

"_I'm sure he will, me, Akago and his family will help him find everything about him" said Kanna_

"_Hum…who is she?" asked Hakudoshi as he looked at Kita_

"_Oh sorry, this is my mother Kita" introduced Kanna _

_Then, two woman entered in the room, one had white/pale purple hair and pale purple eyes like Hakudoshi and Akago, her age was around the 20, she was wearing a pink and blue kimono, the other woman was 17 years old, she had black hair and pale purple eyes, she was wearing a white shirt and red pants. The name of the first woman was Natsumi and the second was named Natsuko, they were Hakudoshi and Akago's mother and older sister._

"_Oh Hakudoshi, thank god you're okay!" Natsumi said while hugging him_

"_You worried us, bro" said Natsuko_

"_Huh? W-Who are you?" asked Hakudoshi_

"_Mother, I warned you that he lost his memory and doesn't remember who we are" explained Akago._

"_Oh right…sorry…I was just so happy to see him…" said Natsumi_

"_Who are they, Akago?" asked Hakudoshi again, confused_

"_These are Natsumi, our mother and Natsuko our older sister." Said Akago_

"_My mother…and sister…?" asked Hakudoshi_

"_Yes…you don't remember us? You don't remember what happened to you?" asked Natsumi_

"_No, I don't…" said Hakudoshi_

_TBC…_

**I thank everyone that spend his/her time to read my fanfic. Let me know what you think about this fanfic, you can even give me some ideas for my story ^^ Please review!**


	3. The first memories

Chapter 3 - The first memories

Who are they, Akago?" asked Hakudoshi again, confused

"These are Natsumi, our mother and Natsuko our older sister." Said Akago

"My mother…and sister…?" asked Hakudoshi

"Yes…you don't remember us? You don't remember what happened to you?" asked Natsumi

"No, I don't…I don't remember anything..." said Hakudoshi

"This will be more difficult then I thought..." siad Natsumi

"Yeah...I never thought that the lost of memory was so deep...it will be difficult to make him remember all of his memories" said Natsuko

"Yes it will..." said Akago

"Humm...maybe I know something that might help" said Kanna

"What?" asked Akago

"Do you have any photo albums?" asked Kanna

"A few" said Natsumi

"Well then bring some to here, who knows it might help him get some of his memories back" said Kanna

"Right, I will get them" said Natsuko, she got up and left. After a few minutes she returned with a pile of albums and placed them on the bed.

"What's these?" asked Hakudoshi

"Photo albums honey, take a look at them" said Natsumi as she opened the first one, Hakudoshi took the album in his hands and looked at the photographs. In the first photo was Natsuko with only two years, a man with white long hair and red eyes like the blood standing next to Natsumo who was holding a new born baby in her arms.

"What is it...?" asked Hakudoshi

"It's the photograph of your sister with two years, me and you when you were born. And this man is...your father" said Natsumi

"My...father...?" said Hakudoshi

"Yes"

"Where is he...?"

"He is no longer with us...unfortunately..."

"He is..dead...?"

"Yes..."

Suddenly Hakudoshi held his head tight as it started to hurt and the memories of his father started appearing in his mind:

Flashback...

A young Hakudoshi with only three years run around the garden of his house and hide, from his father, behind a tree as they played hide and seek. The little kid giggled low and peeked to one side of the tree to see if there was any sign of his father, he was nowhere to be found so he knew he was searching for him already. Hakudoshi hide again behind a tree and when he turned his face to the other side he met his father's.

"Boo!" said Keme

"Ahhh!!" yelled the little kid but then started laughing, Keme also laughed and picked him up and threw him in the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakudoshi, now with 10 years, played a board game with his father and siblings when suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"I will get it" said Natsumi as she walked out of the kitchen and opened the door, it was the postman, he gave her a letter and she took it, she thanked him and closed the door.

"It's for you Keme" she said

"For me?" he asked, it was strange, he rarely received letters. Natsumi gave him the letter, he took it and opened it, his kids surrounded him to see what it was.

"What is it daddy?" asked little Akago

"I uh.."

"Keme? Is everything alright?" asked Natsumi, worried as she saw her husband's face.

"I was called to go fight in a war..." he said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keme was ready to go to the war, now it was the only thing missing...the farewells...

He kissed Natsumi and she returned it and couldn't help but let some tears fall, he wiped them away.

"Don't cry...tears don't fit you..."

"Sorry...I can't help it..." she said as she wiped another few tears. Keme knelled down and rubbed Natsuko's head and kissed her forehead, he turned to Hakudoshi whom rosary eyes were ready to burst in tears.

"There, there don't cry" he said as he wiped his son's face

"I don't want you to go..."

"I have no choice, believe me if I could choose I would stay here with you instead of going to fight..."

"...Promise you will come back?"

"I promise" he said as he hugged both his three children

"I love you all" he said

"We love you too daddy" said Natsuko

Keme let them go and hugged Natsumi who hugged him back, Keme patted Hakudoshi's head and said:

"Take care of them ok? You're now the head of the house while I'm out" Hakudoshi nodded and Keme left...and that was the last time they saw him alive because in those months he went to fight, he died in one of the battles...

End of the flashbacks...

Hakudoshi let his head go and looked at Natsumi who was looking at him worried.

"Hakudoshi are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine...mother..."

Natsumi was surprised as she heard this and so did the others

"Hakudoshi...did you just called me mother? You remember me?" she asked

"Yes...I remember...some things..."

"What did you remember?" asked Akago

"Our father...how we were a family..." he said

TBC...


	4. The bloom of a love

Chapter 4 - The bloom of a love

Some days passed since Hakudoshi got some of his memories back, the memories of his dear father...

Sometimes it was difficult for him to remember who was who but he always had his family support, they were always there when he needed. Sometimes he would lock himself in his room while viewing some other albums to see if he could remember anything else.

Someone knocks at the door and Akago went to open it.

"Oh hey Kanna, come in"

"Thank you" she said as she stepped in the house, Akago closed the door.

"How is your brother?" she asked

"Locked in his room, viewing some albums"

"Do you think he will mind if I go there?"

"Mmm I think he would like to have some company, go ahead and try"

Kanna nodded and walked upstairs that leaded to Hakudoshi's room, she exited a little bit before knocking at the door softly and opened a little.

"May I?" she asked politely, Hakudoshi looked up at her a little surprised but then nodded; she smiled kindly at him and closed the door behind her.

"How are you?"

"Okay I guess..."

Kanna sat down on his bed and looked at the albums

"Did you remember anything else?"

"Humm..no.." he said a little disappointed but Kanna started cheering him up

"Don't give up, recovering all of your memories when you suffered amnesia it's not easy but you will see you will remember everything soon"

"You can always cheer me up..."

"Good, that's what I'm here for" said Kanna and smiled kindly at him, Hakudoshi smiled back a small smile

"Well...maybe I should leave, I just passed here to see how you were" said Kanna as she stood up from his bed, Hakudoshi also stood up, wanting to take her to the door.

The two walked to the door but before Kanna could reach it, she tripped on the carpet and was about to fall when Hakudoshi caught her in his arms just in time. Kanna looked at Hakudoshi and both the young albinos blushed at the situation since they never had been so close to each other before...

"H-Huh...thanks" said Kanna as she stood up but the red blush was still there in her face.

"Your...welcome..." he said still a little embarrassed as he let Kanna go

Kanna opened the door, looked one last time at him, smiled at him and left the house leaving the heart of the young boy beating more faster...

TBC...


	5. The memory of the accident

Chapter 5 - The memory of the accident

In that same day Hakudoshi didn't come out of his room, his mother would bring food to him and he wouldn't come out for two reasons:

1st: He was too concentrated in viewing the albums

2nd: He couldn't stop thinking about Kanna

That sweet black look, that white hair like the snow, that pale skin...everything in her was beautiful to him. He didn't know what kind of feeling was this...since he looked in her eyes and held her in his arms that feeling started going through his body making his heart beating faster and faster.

Hakudoshi sighed and laid down on his bed with the albums on his lap...

"May I come in honey?" said Natsumi while she opened the door slightly

"Yes mom.." he said, Natsumi came in with a tray of food in her hands

"I brought you the dinner" she said and put the tray on the bed

"Is everything alright?" she asked

"I guess...I can't remember anything else...not even with the photographs..." said Hakudoshi a little bit disappointed

"You will see, little by little you will remember"

Hakudoshi only nodded, he sat up and started eating

"You know, your brother and Kanna are going out for a walk tomorrow in the morning, maybe you should go with them, maybe you will remember something"

"Humm..okay I guess I will go.."

"Well then you should rest" she said as she took the albums away from him and put them away, she walked to her son and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight mom.."

Natsumi walked out and closed the door, Hakudoshi finished eating and went immediately to sleep, he quickly fell asleep.

Next morning, Hakudoshi woke up and decided to go with his brother and Kanna for a walk.

"It's good you came with us Hakudoshi" said Kanna with her usual sweet smile on her face. Hakudoshi nodded.

The three walked throw the forest, while speaking or better saying while Kanna and Akago spoke, Hakudoshi keep silence in his silence, he looked like he was lost in his train of thoughts.

"Hakudoshi..."

"...."

"Hakudoshi!"

"....."

"HAKUDOSHI!!"

This time he heard it

"Huh? What?"

"I'm calling you for hours bro"

"Sorry.."

Akago sighed, the group walked throw the zone where Kanna and her family found Hakudoshi fainted.

"It was here where we found you Hakudoshi" said Kanna

"Hmm.."

Hakudoshi looked up and saw the cliff that was above them, he noticed that the tip was broken and there were rocks broken on the ground next to them, he supposed that the rocks belongs to the broken tip of the cliff. Suddenly images started coming to his head.

"Hakudoshi? What's the matter?" asked Akago worried as he saw his brother holding his head. Hakudoshi didn't answer and fell on his knees. The two friends quickly stood by his side trying to understand what was happening.

"Hakudoshi! What's the matter?! What's wrong?!"

A memory appeared in Hakudoshi's head...

Flashback...

Hakudoshi run throw the forest trying to foil the demons that were after him. He already tried to kill them all but every time he tried to do that they would multiply more and more, there was no choice but run away and if there was something Hakudoshi hated was to run away from his enemy. He keep running until he reached the end of the forest and there was no way out...there was a cliff...

"Damnit" he murmured and turned around when he heard the sound of the demons getting more and more near him.

"Hehehe, you're finished kid" said one of them

"You will be our lunch ahaha" said the other

"That if I let it happen!" said Hakudoshi

"Ha! You have no way out, give up kid!"

"You go to the hell!!" and with these words Hakudoshi attacked them but the same happened again, the demons multiply and they were too much for him.

One of them took the chance that he had turned his back to him and attacked him from behind, throwing him to the end of the cliff hard.

"Ghh..." Hakudoshi stood up with some difficulty but didn't noticed that the force of the impact from the last fall cracked the tip of the cliff and with the weight of the demons and his, it caused the cliff to crack more and more, when Hakudoshi heard that sound it was too late..

The cliff broke and Hakudoshi fell just like the broken rocks to the abyss, the rocks hit on his head hard and he fell on the floor, half conscious and bleeding from his head, the last thing the boy heard before he slipped completely unconscious was the voices of the demons.

End of the flashback...

"Hakudoshi!" yelled Akago

Hakudoshi took his hands off his head as the memories disappeared and breathed heavily.

"Bro what's the matter?!"

"I..I remembered...I...remembered..." he said

"What did you remember?" asked Kanna

"Fall...cliff...the rocks...hit my head...."

TBC...


	6. First Kiss

Amnesia

Chapter 6 – The first kiss

"What did you remembered?" asked Kanna

"Fall…cliff…the rocks…hit my head…" murmured him as he tried to recover himself

"Falls? Cliff? Rocks?" whispered Kanna and then it hit her

"That's it!"

"What that's it Kanna?" asked Akago

"Akago he remembered! He remembered how he lost his memory!" said Kanna, Akago's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"A-Are you serious?!" said Akago

"Yes! Look at what he said, fall, cliff, rocks hitting on his head, everything makes sense Akago. He fell from a cliff and the rocks hit him on his head making him lose his memory. That explains the wound he had on his head when we found him."

"You're right…" said Akago still a little surprised, Hakudoshi was still half in trance, his face was completely sweaty, his eyes closed and he was still breathing hard.

"We should take him home, I think he already had enough for today…" said Kanna

Akago nodded and with Kanna's help they took Hakudoshi back home. When they arrived there, Natsumi helped them laying him on his bed and she took his temperature.

"He has a little fever…" said Natsumi worried, Kanna sat down next to Hakudoshi and rubbed his hair while he rested.

"I stay here with him Natsumi" she said as she looked at Hakudoshi's mother

"Really, Kanna? You don't mind? I have to go work but I didn't want to let him here like this…"

"Don't worry I take good care of him"

"You know you can trust Kanna, mother" said Akago

"I know…okay but if he gets worse don't hesitate in calling me please" she said

"Yes Natsumi, don't worry, you can go work restful, he is in good hands" said Kanna with a sweet smile. Natsumi nodded and left.

"I also have to go out and do some things, see you later Kanna" said Akago

"See you" said Kanna, Akago left leaving Kanna and Hakudoshi, who was still sleeping, alone. For hours Kanna took good care of him, his fever wouldn't go up or go down but she knew that if he rested well tomorrow he would be okay and back to the normal. Kanna would sometimes the wet cloth on his forehead, to help get the temperature down, she would also rub it gently to keep him fresh, and anybody who sees her would tell she was a good doctor taking care of her patient.

"M-mmm…" moaned Hakudoshi, slowly he opened his rosary eyes

"You're finally awake" said Kanna as she saw him opening his eyes, Hakudoshi's eyes focused better and moved in Kanna's direction who was looking at him with a smile.

"Kanna…what happened…?" he asked

"You remembered the reason why you lost your memory, everything was too fast for you to handle, you have got a little fever but if you rest well you will be okay." Explained Kanna

"I remember…I remember falling from that cliff…because of demons that were after me…"

"For what you told us, I deduced that the rocks hit your head and that was the cause of your memory loss and that also explains the wound you had on your head when me and my family found you in the woods."

"Mmm…" Hakudoshi tried to sit up but his body was still a little mourner because of the fever and Kanna made him lay back down.

"Stay like that and rest"

"But I already slept too much…" protested him

"No protests, unless you want to stay in bed many days doing nothing and being threaded in that bed and locked in this room" said Kanna with her hands on her hips, she acted like a mother who was scolding her son or something like that, that scared a little bit Hakudoshi, it was enough for him to have a worried mother after him, he didn't need another one to scold him around. Hakudoshi slid back in the bed with the cover reaching his mouth, his rosary eyes moved innocently to Kanna pretending to look like a little angel. Kanna laughed as she saw her friend's face.

"Did I scare you that much?"

"Very much…."

"Ohhh sorry, I didn't mean to." She said as she hugged his head

"I just want you to recover" she said as she rubbed his hair

"You sounds like my mother…" he said as his head rested on Kanna's chest

"Sorry" she said as she giggled a little. Hakudoshi felt his face turning red when Kanna kissed his forehead. He didn't know what was this weird feeling…every time he was close to her; this feeling would come and travel along all of his body. Since that time she almost fell and he caught her right in his arms, the two looked at each other with such intensity and he had blushed so much as he was now but when he was away from her, that feeling disappeared….both of them looked again in each other eyes intensely just like that time…

"Hakudoshi…." She whispered low his name, Hakudoshi's hot hand came out of the covers and rubbed her face making her blush just like he was. His hand moved to the back of Kanna's head.

"Yes…?" he murmured without taking his eyes off hers

"I…I…" she didn't know how to say it, Hakudoshi used his other hand to place one of his fingers in her soft, porcelain lips.

"Don't say anything more…." He whispered and pushed Kanna's head making her approach him more and more, their sweet lips united in a soft first kiss. This kiss that both of them wanted to happen. Kanna already had a boyfriend in the past but the things didn't work out between them and they ended breaking up, but she knew that Aido never kissed in that way…so delicate…so soft…with such a passion…with such affection…and love…true love…

Hakudoshi rubbed Kanna's white hair while she rubbed his face. The two separated from that first kiss for a few minutes and looked in each other eyes again. Look where both of them could see in both their eyes, all the passion and affection they felt towards each other…

"Hakudoshi I…I love you…" she whispered

"I love you too…Kanna…" he murmured

They went back to kiss with passion, love and affection but didn't notice…that a sinister figure on the outside of the house was watching them….

"You will be mine Kanna…I promise…"

TBC….


	7. Aido's return

Amnesia

Chapter 7 – Aido's return

In that day Kanna spent all the evening with Hakudoshi, holding his hand while he rested but the more dark the day would get to give place to the night, the more visible was her tiredness and she ended falling asleep with her head near his. When Natsumi came back home from the work and went to check how Hakudoshi was, she saw the sweet scene before her eyes and smiled, she was planning letting them stay like that but then Kanna's mother called saying that she wanted Kanna to go home. Natsumi had no other choice but wake her up.

"Kanna…Kanna wake up honey" she said while shaking her softly, the girl moved and slowly opened her eyes.

"M-mm…?"

"Your mother called, she wants you to go home"

"Oh…alright…" she said still a little sleepy and she stood up but before she left, she kissed Hakudoshi's forehead. Natsumi took her to the door.

"Be careful"

Kanna nodded and was ready to leave when Natsumi stopped her.

"Kanna" she called, Kanna turned around, Natsumi wrapped around Kanna's shoulders a coat since the night was pretty cold.

"To keep you warm and thank you for taking care of him" she said and gave her a sweet smile, Kanna smiled back and left.

At the middle of the way back home, Kanna felt that she was being followed but when she looked back or to each sides she saw nobody so she keep walking, walking faster. That feeling returned but this time she didn't turn around and keep walking faster and faster and when she was almost near her house, suddenly a voice made her stop, scaring her.

"Hello Kanna…"

Slowly Kanna turned around to see who was the one speaking with her; she noticed that the person was against the wall.

"W-Who are you?! How do you know my name?!"

"Kanna, Kanna…my dear Kanna…you don't remember me anymore? Your first love?" said the voice while walking to the light, revealing himself. Kanna's eyes widened in shock.

"A-Aido.."

"The true and only one, in flesh and bones my dear" said the young boy with black hair and red eyes like the blood

"I…I thought…you were…"

"Dead? Yeah I know, I was pronounced dead two years ago right? Nobody even went to look for my body, I was disappeared so I was dead huh? Tch…bunch of incompetents humans…"

"W-Why you come back…?"

"Oh? Well, well is that a way to treat your dear boyfriend after two years without seeing him? Kanna, Kanna you became so cold…that even hurts me"

"…Ex-boyfriend, Aido…we broke up…"

"Oh no, YOU broke up with me Kanna but you know perfectly that I never stopped thinking about you"

"Liar…you never loved me Aido, you simply wanted the fortune of my family!"

"Kanna, you hurt my feelings, how can you think that about me? The only person who ever loved you"

"Your sarcasm and theater plays don't work with me…"

"I don't know what you talking about Kanna, but I swear one day I will win your love back"

"My heart is already taken by another person…"

"Who? That amnesiac albino?"

"Don't call him that!"

"Oh please Kanna, one day he will have another attack of amnesia and won't even remember who you are!"

"If that one day happens, I won't abandon him…I will always be by his side, supporting him…that's what people who truly love each other do, support each other in their most difficult moments!"

"There you go with that story again, Kanna the world is not flowers, full of love like you think, in this world there will always be hate, rancor and betray!"

"Shut up!"

"You simply can't handle the true Kanna"

"What do you mean…"

"Kanna, Kanna…" he started while approaching her, holding her arm and chin with an extreme force.

"L-Let me go…"

"I won't hurt you princess…just a little warning" and he approached his lips from Kanna's ears

"If you're not mine by the good way…you're mine by the bad way…" Kanna's eyes widened in shock with those words but more when she felt Aido's lips on her own in a rough and small kiss. He separated with a provocative smile and let her go.

"Goodbye my love, I will see you soon" he said and walked away, disappearing between the shadows…Kanna slowly walked inside her home with no reaction about what happened right now…why now? Why? Why he had to come back right now, now that she had found her happiness…

TBC…


	8. Kidnapped

Amnesia

Summary: Some days after Aido's return, like he promised wouldn't leave Kanna alone until she belonged to him and he forces her to kiss him right in front of Hakudoshi's eyes, Hakudoshi is hurt and thinking that Kanna never loved him and has just been playing with his feeling and his hard recovery from amnesia, departs away from her, not wanting to see her in front of him…but when Aido kidnaps Kanna, will Hakudoshi simply let the girl he loves being forced to marry and have kids with a person she doesn't love or will he fight to bring her back?

Chapter 8 – Kidnapped

Some days passed since Kanna saw Aido, the words he told her and that kiss he gave her that had no love and caring, all these things wouldn't come out of her head and sometimes that provoked her to be distracted. In these last days, Aido didn't show up what made Kanna think that he had given up on that ridiculous plan of revenge, to make her marry him so he could have access to her family's fortune.

Kanna and Hakudoshi's relationship was better than ever, slowly Kanna would be more relaxed and stopped to worry about Aido and started just thinking about Hakudoshi and his recover from amnesia that was getting better and better, Hakudoshi would say that he was going well all because of her, she was always there for him, supporting him in the harder moments.

One night when both were alone in the house, since both their parents and siblings were out, they didn't resist to the passion they felt for each other and ended making love in his room by the light of the candle lights. That night has been memorized for both of them, they would never forget it.

Kanna sighed with tiredness but also with happiness after that night of love with the boy she more loved in this world, she laid down on his chest and stroked it with love while he rubbed her white hair like the snow that fell in that night of November.

"What are you thinking?" asked Hakudoshi

"You…" she answered with no hesitation and smiled at him, Hakudoshi smiled back

"I love you, you know that don't you?" said Hakudoshi with love in his look, touch and voice, Kanna blushed and keep caressing his naked chest.

"I know and you know that I love you, you and only you. You're the only man in my life" said Kanna and then looked at him eye to eye and then leaned down and kissed him, kiss which he returned with no hesitation. Hakudoshi caressed her back while kissing her, then Kanna stopped kissing him on his lips and started kissing him in his muscled chest, Hakudoshi shivered.

"M-mm…are you trying to start something?" he asked

"Mmm maybe…it depends if you want to…" she whispered with that sweet voice of hers

"With you I always want my angel" he said with that sneaky smile, he pulled the sheets over their nude bodies and kissed her again with passion.

The next morning, both of them were too exhausted to get up.

"Haku…we have to get up…"

"I don't want to…" he said in a sleepy tone while he stretched

"But…we have to go wash, we can't stay like this, all sweated…" said Kanna

"Mmmm I only get up if you bath with me" he said

"Pervert" said Kanna as her cheeks turned really red, Hakudoshi laughed and got up with her still "glued" on his chest, he smiled and picked her up without bothering in keeping the sheets around their nude bodies and walked to the bathroom. They took a nice and hot bath, got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Well…unfortunately I have to go home…" said Kanna in a sad tone; she didn't want to be away from her love even if it was only for a few hours. Hakudoshi's expression also got sad.

"When I get to see you again?"

"Maybe in some hours" said Kanna, Hakudoshi sighed and took her in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion which he returned in the same way.

"I love you" she whispered

"And I love you" he whispered back as he leaned his forehead against hers, they stayed there looking at each other for some minutes and then kissed again and let go. Kanna waved at him and walked back home.

As soon as Kanna left Hakudoshi's house and started walking back home, a shadow who has always been watching her in that morning pulled her inside the florest.

"Ahh!" she yelled

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kanna my love" said the shadow

"A-Aido…"

"Oh? Why so scared my angel?" said Aido with that machiavellian smile and rubbed her face

"Let me go…don't touch me!" she yelled while she tried to get free from his grip but he simply tightened more.

"I said you wouldn't be happy with that albino so easily, didn't I?"

"Don't hurt him…"

"If you promise to marry me, then I promise that I won't hurt him"

"Never! I don't love you Aido, I never did and I never will!" she yelled but Aido simply tightened the grip on her face.

"Kanna?" she heard Hakudoshi who probably heard Kanna in the woods and it seemed like she was in danger.

"Haku-mmm!!!!" Kanna couldn't finish her sentence because Aido forced her face against his and pressed his lips against hers and he shared with her a forced kiss without any love. In that right moment Hakudoshi appeared between the trees and saw the scene, Kanna tried to break the kiss but Aido held her tight, that scene broke completely Hakudoshi's heart…

"Kanna…"

Aido broke the kiss and keep that evil smile of his, he was getting was he wanted, Kanna immediately turned to Hakudoshi trying to explain herself.

"H-Haku please…this is not what it seems!"

"….I can't believe you did this to me…"

"No Hakudoshi! Let me explain!"

But Hakudoshi simply turned his back on her and run back home

"Haku!!!" yelled Kanna, Aido laughed evilly at the scene, Kanna turned around to face him angrily and slapped him right in his face.

"Don't you ever get near me!!!"

"You'll regret this Kanna…" threatened Aido, Kanna ignored him and turned his back on him and run after Hakudoshi, he was about to close the door but she was able to stop him.

"Hakudoshi please let me explain!" said Kanna while trying to keep the door open

"….There is nothing to explain…" he said in a cold way, a tone that Kanna never heard before

"Please…give an opportunity…what happened was all fake!"

"Fake…? Fake?! Fake is what you have been doing to me after all this time, that was fake Kanna!"

"No!"

"It was Kanna! You have been playing with me the whole time; you have been betraying me with that guy!"

"No! You do not understand! Aido is my ex-boyfriend and he wants to get revenge! He did this on purpose! He wants to separate us!"

"Kanna please, enough lies…"

"But Hakudoshi I…"

"It's over…"

"W-What…?"

"It's over…everything between us…"

"No…please Haku…don't do this"

"It's done…forget I ever existed…"

"Haku…"

But before she could say anything else, he closed the door right on her face, Kanna started crying while she walked back home, Aido won…he got what he wanted…he ruined her life, her happiness…there was nothing left…Hakudoshi hated her and didn't want to face her anymore…

Some days passed since Hakudoshi broke up with Kanna because of Aido's evilness and Kanna just ended discovering something that she didn't know what to do…

"Oh my god…" she murmured as she put a hand on her mouth, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Her hand was shaking, a hand that held a test…a pregnancy test…test that was positive…Kanna didn't know what to do…but she knew that Hakudoshi had to know about this, she was excepting his child…

Kanna walked to Hakudoshi's house and knocked at the door, Natsumi opened it but at the beginning she hesitated letting her enter since she knew of the discussion she and Hakudoshi had but seeing her face, tears ready to fall, she let her enter. Kanna walked to Hakudoshi's room, she knocked at the door.

"Yes…?"

Kanna hesitated but then opened the door and entered in the room, closing the door behind her. When Hakudoshi looked at her, he gave her a cold look that made Kanna's heart stop beating…

"What do you want?"

"I…I have something to tell you…"

"I know that so hurry up and tell me what you want, I have better things to do"

"Hakudoshi, I…I have been feeling bad in these past days…and..and I went to make a t-test and…and…it's positive…I…I'm pregnant…"

"And what do I have to do with it…?"

"Hakudoshi please…this is your son…our son…"

"How do I know that baby I mine and not from that bootlicker?"

"Haku, you were the only one who I made love with! You're the only one I love…please believe me…" she said with tears ready to fall from her eyes, Hakudoshi keep in silence for some time.

"Get out…" was the only word that came out from his mouth after those minutes of silence

"Hakudoshi please…"

"Get out" he repeated coldly and stood up and started push her out of the room, when she was out he locked the door. With sadness, Kanna left the house crying and sometimes she would caress her stomach.

"What am I going to do…"

"You come with me…"

Kanna turned around but she had no time to see who was the person, since she felt a cloth on her mouth with something there that made her feel sleepy. Before slipping in that deep sleep, Kanna whispered her lover's name…

"Hakudoshi…"

TBC…


	9. Two lives on the line

Amnesia

Chapter 9 – Two lives on the line

Kanna's POV

I woke up from that sudden sleep…I felt my body heavy and my vision blurred…I tried to focus; I couldn't remember what happened to have fallen asleep that way…I closed and opened my eyes several times to try to focus my vision and finally I got to see. I sat up and looked around; I was laying on a bed, or rather, an old mattress with a blanket.

"You're finally awake…" I heard a voice coming from the shadows

"Aido…" I whispered to the one who looked at me with those red bloody eyes…I saw him walking towards me reveling himself in the little light that entered in the room.

"We're finally alone, my love" he said with that evil smile of his that never disappeared from his face, he got more and more near me, he kneeled down at my level and was almost touching my face when I pushed him away.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Very far away from your home, my dear"

"Take me back immediately!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, you're my hostage Kanna, my prisoner, mine and only mine"

"I belong to nobody Aido!!"

"Oh so that means you don't belong anymore to that amnesiac albino?"

"All because YOU made him broke up with me!"

"Oh you're right, what a shame, that shows that he doesn't trust you so much like you thought he did because if he truly loved you, he would have believed in you don't you think?"

"Shut up!" I yelled but I knew I couldn't get too mad…that would just affect my baby…and he couldn't know in any way that I was pregnant…I tried to stood up but he held my arms in such a rough way that my arms were marked with his hands…

"L-Let me go Aido…"

"Why should I?"

"You're hurting me…let me go…" but he just held my wrists so hard just like he did in my arms with just one hand and the other changed from my arm, now very red, to my face and held it tight too making me approach to his face…

"You're MINE Kanna, ONLY MINE and nobody else, you heard me?!" he yelled so loud that it scared me…

"Let me go…please…"

"Never"

He pushed me roughly against the mattress where I have been laying down before, I shrank in fear…I didn't know what to do, I was terrified…I didn't know how I could escape him…I saw him lay on the top of me and wrap my hands in rope so I couldn't move.

"Now finally we'll have a moment alone, you will be mine forever Kanna"

My eyes were ready to burst in tears and just showed fear and terror, all my body wouldn't move…I finally understood what he was about to do with me…what he was going to make me do…

'Haku…please help me…'

Normal POV

Two days passed since Kanna was kidnapped by Aido, her family of course started looking for her with the help of the police…Hakudoshi obviously heard about what was happening but thought this was just a plan of her to make him forgive her but his consciousness fought with his mind, his consciousness would tell him exactly the opposite that his mind said, it says that Kanna was in danger and he was the only one who could save her from whatever made her disappear for two days…

In that same second day of Kanna's disappearance, her mother, Kita, came to his house crying her eyes out

"Please help me!"

"Kita, what's the matter? Did you find any clue from Kanna's whereabouts?" asked Natsumi as she saw her neighbor's anguish.

"No but…we received this note…a ransom!"

"A ransom…?"

Hakudoshi was coming downstairs after hearing Kita's voice; he got very tense when he heard the word "ransom", he stayed there hide in the stairs and heard his mother and Kita talking.

Natsumi hugged Kita and took her inside; she gave her a cup of water with some sugar to calm her down and made her sit down on the couch, stroking gently her back.

"Kita, tell me what that note said?"

"Aido…Kanna's ex-boyfriend…he was the one who sent us the note saying that he has Kanna as hostage far away from here...and…and he ordered…100,000 of money in exchange for her life…"

Hakudoshi's eyes widened in shock when he heard this…Kanna has always been telling him the truth…when he saw them kissing in the forest…when Kanna came after him crying trying to explain herself about what happened and then days later she came to tell him she was pregnant…pregnant with his child and he once again didn't believe in her…believing she was lying just like he thought when she came to tell him that it was Aido who kissed her on purpose so he could see…everything was true…Kanna never betrayed him…always loved him and nobody else and was excepting his child…Hakudoshi felt a completely idiot…an idiot for not believing in his love since the beginning…

"I don't know what to do Natsumi…we're completely despaired…we have got the money that he ask for but…what if he doesn't return Kanna to us…? What if he keeps her as hostage and keeps blackmailing us…? He told us to bring the money at midnight of today and if we don't…he kills her…

Hakudoshi's nails stocked in the wood of the stairs…he couldn't let that happen to his love…to his child…

"Do you know where you have to give him the money…? Do you know where they will be Kita?"

"No…he simply said to meet him in the forest so we can make the exchange…"

"In the forest…I think…isn't there a temple..?"

"A temple?"

"Yes…I think it's called the Blue Moon Temple"

"Blue Moon Temple…that temple…isn't that temple that is the top of the mountains? Above the forest?"

"Yes"

Hearing those words, Hakudoshi felt a pain in his head and held it and then a memory started appearing in his mind:

"_Daddy" said a three year old Hakudoshi_

"_Yes?" asked Keme_

"_What's that thing over there? On the top of the mountain?"_

"_That? Oh that is the Blue Moon Temple"_

"_Blue Moon Temple?"_

"_Yes, they say that a long time ago a very powerful sorceress lived in there"_

"_But what does the fact that a sorceress lived there as to do with the temple called Blue Moon?"_

"_Oh is that what you want to know? Well that's simple; they say that if you go inside there when it's night of full moon and you look at the glass that covers the ceiling, you see the sky and the moon blue when it's truly white. But they say that not every person can see that blue moon."_

"_They can't? Why?"_

"_Because you only can see it when you're there with the love of your life, and if you are there with your partner and you still see the moon white that means that you and that person don't belong to each other. We can say that this temple is a kind of love test"_

"_You and mommy already go there?"_

"_Yes we did and can you guess what we saw?"_

"_The blue moon?"_

"_Exactly"_

"_So that means that you and mommy are perfect to each other!"_

"_You're a very smart kid" said Keme as he picked up his son and rubbed his nose against Hakudoshi's little one_

"_But the true proof that your mother and I love each other is right here, you and your siblings."_

Hakudoshi remembered that moment with his father…he remembered perfectly where the temple was, it still was long before the time reached midnight but he couldn't waste any time, he wanted to go now save Kanna. He stood up from the stairs and run to his room, he got a warm coat and dressed it and he jumped throw the window so his mother and Kita wouldn't see him. He then started running faster as he could towards the forest while the snow fell.

'Kanna…hang on…'

The more he thought about her, the faster he would run and when he less excepted he was finally in the middle of the forest where he could already see the huge temple. He didn't hesitate and started running towards the mountain, he had to climb it and it was quite difficult since the mountain was a little bit slippery because of the snow that fell but he keep thinking about Kanna and how much her life was in danger and that only made his motivation grow up and he climbed faster.

Finally he reached the top of the mountain and with a small impulse he was able to put all his body against the cold rock of the mountain covered in snow. He stood up and looked with determination to the entrance of the temple, there were no guards, which meant that Aido was completely alone with Kanna but when that thought crossed his mind made him burn in anger, just at the thought at what he was doing to her right now, just at the thought of those dirty hands touching her made his anger grow more and more and his determination as well.

Hakudoshi opened the doors of the temple with all his strength and entered, the door closed behind him, even if there were no guards he knew that Aido wouldn't let his guard down so easily so he always keep an eye in alert to any possible trap that his adversary could have let around the temple for the intruders and not invited guests.

After long and several minutes of walking and silence, he finally was able to hear something that sounded like a cry, a person asking for help and he could hear another voice, someone that looked pleased and laughed as a mad.

'Kanna!'

He immediately started running to the room where the cry was coming from and opened the doors

"Aido!!!"

He saw Aido on the top of Kanna, who had her clothes completely torn up, tears of suffering run down her face and she had a few wounds in her body. When they heard Hakudoshi's voice calling Aido, both of them turned to face him and saw Hakudoshi with a angry expression in his face. Kanna's eyes widened first in surprise but then in happiness.

"Hakudoshi!"

But Aido slapped her hard on the face and covered her mouth with a cloth; he stood up from the bed and faced his adversary…

"Well, well, I wasn't excepting your visit, I thought you didn't care anymore about your dear girl"

"Let her go immediately"

"And if I don't? What will you do to me?"

"You'll regret it…"

Aido started laughing as a crazy again

"You make me laugh so much, do you think an amnesiac albino like you can defeat m-"

But before Aido finished his sentence, in a quick movement Hakudoshi was in front of him and in a second he kicked Aido in his stomach, he coughed blood. Hakudoshi threw his enemy against a wall of the temple with such strength that he broke it.

When the dust created by that impact disappeared, Hakudoshi was able to see Aido laying down on the floor and bleeding, rocks that belonged to the broken wall were on the top of him, he waited a few minutes to see if there was any reaction from him but he didn't move, he deduced that he wasn't dead but only unconscious. Hakudoshi walked to Kanna, untied her hands and took the cloth off her mouth and then covered her body with his warm coat, Kanna immediately jumped in his arms in happiness and she cried desperate in the arms of her love, trying to recover from those days of hell she spent there.

Hakudoshi smiled a small smile and caressed her white hair, he kissed her head and started whispering comfortable words to calm her down.

"Shhhh…everything is okay, I'm here…he won't hurt you anymore, you're safe now…"

"Haku, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" said Kanna between sobs, Hakudoshi caressed her face.

"No…no my love I'm the one who is sorry…I'm sorry for not believing in you...I'm sorry for not believing in you since the beginning, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't doubt you…" said Hakudoshi with remorse in his look and in his voice…Kanna cried in his arms, trying to forget those horrible moments that Aido made her go through in these past days, Hakudoshi caressed her hair and comforted her saying that everything would be okay and that she was safe with him now.

It was when Kanna heard a sound that Hakudoshi didn't hear…a click like…like a gun being loaded…Kanna's black eyes turned to face where the sound was coming from and saw Aido that was still bleeding from his head pointing a revolver to Hakudoshi. Before Kanna was able to warn her lover about what happening, Aido shot, Hakudoshi heard the sound and turned around but before he had time to react, he felt Kanna's body above his like a shield and when he looked…she was bleeding very much…she had been hit by the bullet that before was going towards him…

TBC…


	10. Hours of despair

Amnesia

Chapter 10 – Hours of despair

Hakudoshi walked to Kanna, untied her hands and took the cloth off her mouth and then covered her body with his warm coat, Kanna immediately jumped in his arms in happiness and she cried desperate in the arms of her love, trying to recover from those days of hell she spent there.

Hakudoshi smiled a small smile and caressed her white hair, he kissed her head and started whispering comfortable words to calm her down.

"Shhhh…everything is okay, I'm here…he won't hurt you anymore, you're safe now…"

"Haku, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" said Kanna between sobs, Hakudoshi caressed her face.

"No…no my love I'm the one who is sorry…I'm sorry for not believing in you...I'm sorry for not believing in you since the beginning, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't doubt you…" said Hakudoshi with remorse in his look and in his voice…Kanna cried in his arms, trying to forget those horrible moments that Aido made her go through in these past days, Hakudoshi caressed her hair and comforted her saying that everything would be okay and that she was safe with him now.

It was when Kanna heard a sound that Hakudoshi didn't hear…a click like…like a gun being loaded…Kanna's black eyes turned to face where the sound was coming from and saw Aido that was still bleeding from his head pointing a revolver to Hakudoshi. Before Kanna was able to warn her lover about what happening, Aido shot, Hakudoshi heard the sound and turned around but before he had time to react, he felt Kanna's body above his like a shield and when he looked…she was bleeding very much…she had been hit by the bullet that before was going towards him…

Hakudoshi's eyes widened in shock…he couldn't believe in what just happened…Kanna fell unconscious in his arms, blood covered her clothes, Hakudoshi shook his love's body, trying to wake her up in despair.

"Kanna! Kanna wake up!" he yelled scared as no reaction came from Kanna, he heard then Aido laughing. Furious, Hakudoshi turned to face his enemy who was still bleeding from his head because of the clash he had with the wall in his fight with Hakudoshi, but even if he was hurt that evil smile didn't leave his face ever.

"Damn you…" murmured Hakudoshi with hate in his voice and in his look but this didn't scared Aido

"Come and attack me if you want but remember…your dear Kanna is dying, she has just a few more minutes of life, are you going to waste them with me?" said Aido between those evil laughs. Hakudoshi's eyes widened again, Aido had planned this since the beginning…the target had always been Kanna, he knew if she saw him trying to kill the love of her life she would protect him no matter what…even if that meant in losing her life…

'The baby!' Hakudoshi remembered suddenly of the child Kanna carried inside her, his child! Aido smiled evilly again.

"Well? You won't answer me? What's wrong? The cat ate your tongue?"

"Shut up!" yelled Hakudoshi completely furious, he had no time to waste, Kanna was dying and he had to take her to the hospital faster as he could before it was too late to save her and the baby. In a quick movement the albino pushed Aido against the wall with such strength again and run away with Kanna in his arms, who still was losing blood.

"Hang on Kanna…" murmured Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi run in the snowstorm that suddenly formed, he run to the forest trying to find the quickest way to the hospital, he didn't want to lose her…he didn't want to lose them…

He finally was able to see the hospital but his vision wasn't helping at all, it was very blurred because of the storm that blocked some parts of the vision and Hakudoshi had to half-close his rosary eyes to see the right way.

"We're almost there, please hang on…" he murmured again, but he was almost with no forces to keep walking, he almost couldn't walk when he was near the doors of the hospital so he has to yell for help. Two nurses that were near the entrance in that moment saw him almost crawling in the snow, they quickly went to help him; one of the nurses took Kanna immediately to the urgency room while the other helped Hakudoshi inside, she wrapped around him a warm coat and gave him some hot chocolate to keep him warm.

"Thank you…" he murmured sadly

"I'm going to call now her family" said the nurse but before she left the room, Hakudoshi asked her

"Do...do you think she's going to be okay…?"

"We hope so, right now she is being operated, it's a very delicate operation but there are the best doctors we have in that room, I'm sure she will be okay. Believe she is in good hands."

Hakudoshi simply nodded but that worry never left him. Sometime after the nurse called Kanna's family, they came quickly to the hospital together with Hakudoshi's mother and siblings that were with Kanna's parents giving them support.

"Where is she?!" asked a sorrowful Kita, almost yelling

"In the operating room…" murmured Hakudoshi

"How did this happened?!" yelled Kaori, Hakudoshi looked up at her with a sad and regretful look for some seconds and then went back to look down, Kaori looked at him angry, because she knew that half of what happened was his fault.

"Go on…say it…call me idiot, coward…everything you want…I deserve it…"

"Hakudoshi…" murmured his mother with sadness as she saw a tear rolling down her son's cheek, Kaori looked at him still angry but she knew her sister wouldn't like that she mistreated him…especially when she could see that he regretted not believing in Kanna since the beginning. Hakudoshi put his hands on his head, still with his face looking at the floor; he was trying to calm down himself. Akago sat down next to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"She is going to be okay"

"It's my fault…it's all my fault…"

"No, no it isn't…"

"Yes it is…if I had believed in her…if I had trusted her, nothing like this would ever had happened…never…she would never have been kidnapped, she would never have been tortured and she would never have been shot just to protect me!!!"

"Hakudoshi calm down, you're very nervous, this is not going to lead you nowhere" said Natsuko as she saw her that her brother was going crazy with all this situation. Hakudoshi looked at her with his eyes completely red from crying.

"I can't calm down Natsuko! I can't while she is in there in a delicate operation to get that damn bullet that should have hit me and not her! She can die because of me!"

It was when Hakudoshi felt a pain in his face, Natsuko looked at him angry, she didn't want to have reach the point to slap him just to calm him down but talking with him wasn't working…the expression of the young boy didn't change, he keep that sad look, tortured…his rosary eyes went back to look down..

"You don't understand…she came to me…in that day she disappeared…she came to me to tell me…she was pregnant…that she was excepting my child…and I…I gave in my anger and didn't believe in her…if at last I had given her a second chance…we would have come back to each other and nothing like this would have happened now…she wouldn't be dying…"

"Hakudoshi…"

The boy said nothing more, he shrank in the chair with his legs against his chest and his head laid in his knees while his arms surrounded his legs. He wanted to die…if she died because of him, he wouldn't hang on that pain and depression to lose the love of his life and he would immediately follow after her…

The hours passed and the operation keeps going on and so would the despair of Hakudoshi and of her family, it keep growing more and more…in these last hours Hakudoshi said no more words even when Kaori yelled at him when he told them that Kanna was pregnant. He ignored everything; he didn't care about anything else but how Kanna was.

It was when the red light, that indicated the operating room was being used, turned off and a man dressed in white opened the door of the room, his gloves covered in blood. The doctor approached the group and took off the white mask that covered his face.

"Are you the family of miss Kanna?"

The group nodded, Hakudoshi stood up from the chair and without taking his sight from the doctor, with his still tremulous voice:

"How…how is she…?"

The doctor sighed and looked again at the group

"We couldn't save the baby…unfortunately the bullet hit the placenta and the baby died right that moment …about miss Kanna…I can't give you 100%...she is between life and death, if the young man had come later, we couldn't have saved her but she is still not fully safe…unfortunately her heart may not hang on…but there may be a hope and she can survive, we did everything we could…now it's all in the hands of the destiny…"

The doctor left, Hakudoshi felt his heart stop beating…his eyes widened in shock; he started breathing hard and sat down again in the chair while trying to calm down, Natsumi wrapped her arms around him.

"Hakudoshi calm down, she is going to be okay, she IS strong"

"It's…it's all my fault…it should be me in there…" he murmured, Natsumi keep hugging him

"Shhh don't say that, everything is going to be okay you will see, she will recover, Kanna is a strong girl. She will survive."

"I can't…forgive myself…"

The words of the doctor echoed in his head

"_she is between life and death"_

A memory started coming to his head, a memory from his deceased girlfriend Carrie…

"_Hakudoshi please get out of here! *cof*" yelled the young girl with light brown hair, short and green eyes. The couple was arrested in a burning house, they were almost out of there when a pillar fell on Carrie and Hakudoshi refused to leave her behind._

"_No! I won't leave you behind!"_

"_You have to go…please…" said the girl already weak, Hakudoshi said nothing, he would never leave her behind! With all his strength he was finally able to lift the burning pillar of wood, it was enough for Carrie to crawl away from it but then she fainted. Hakudoshi let the pillar go and picked up Carrie._

"_Let's get out of here" said the boy as he started running towards the only way out they had. Once they were way from the burning house, Hakudoshi laid his girlfriend on the ground and tried to reanimate her._

"_Carrie come on! React!" he said but he received no sign of life from her, the firemen came along with the doctors came. The doctors run to the couple and tried to reanimate Carrie as well with their machines. Hakudoshi looked scared at Carrie, begging that she showed any sign of life…_

"_We aren't receiving anything from her! Her pulse is getting weak!" said one of the doctors_

"_No!" yelled Hakudoshi_

_The doctors tried again and again but they keep receiving nothing_

"_She isn't breathing…" said the doctor_

"_No…" murmured Hakudoshi, the doctor put his ear on her chest trying to listen to any heartbeat and when he came back to his position, he looked at the others and Hakudoshi and shook his head…her heart stopped beating…_

"_NOOOO!!!!"_

"Hakudoshi!!" said Natsumi as she heard her son yelling and tried to calm him down

"What's wrong?!" asked Akago

"I don't know! He started yelling suddenly!"

"Hakudoshi what's wrong?"

"C-Carrie…"he murmured many times as he sweat and tried to calm down

"Carrie?"

"What's with Carrie?"

"D-Died…"

"Haku, Carrie died two years ago…"

"He remembered he got the memory of Carrie back" said Akago, Hakudoshi still perplexed stood up and walked away from there, he didn't want to lose Kanna the same way he lost Carrie…he felt like a completely useless when he couldn't save Carrie…and now he felt guilty for Kanna being between life and death because of him…

Hakudoshi walked to the room where Kanna was resting and stopped in front of the huge mirror where he was able to see Kanna, who was still sleeping, with an oxygen mask on his mouth, many wires tied to her pulse and her chest that leaded to a machine that was beside her bed, he was able to see her heartbeat and her pulsation in that machine…it was weak…a compress was over her vein and under it was a needle inside her skin, tied to the needle was a bag of blood that served to replace the blood she lost because of the bullet. Behind that bag was another one but a little bit smaller that had serum and a wire coming from that bag leaded to the back of her hand where another compress was…

Hakudoshi felt more devastated seeing his love like that, that feeling of guilty grew more and more…

TBC…


	11. Hakudoshi's revenge

Chapter 11 – Hakudoshi's revenge

Hakudoshi walked to the room where Kanna was resting and stopped in front of the huge mirror where he was able to see Kanna, who was still sleeping, with an oxygen mask on his mouth, many wires tied to her pulse and her chest that leaded to a machine that was beside her bed, he was able to see her heartbeat and her pulsation in that machine…it was weak…a compress was over her vein and under it was a needle inside her skin, tied to the needle was a bag of blood that served to replace the blood she lost because of the bullet. Behind that bag was another one but a little bit smaller that had serum and a wire coming from that bag leaded to the back of her hand where another compress was…

Hakudoshi felt more devastated seeing his love like that, that feeling of guilty grew more and more…

His hand touched the cold glass of that huge mirror that interfered between them, the mirror that separated them, a nurse walked by him and for a moment stared at him, she stared at the young albino's expression, hurt…sad…the nurse placed her look on Kanna and then remembered who they were, the young woman approached him and touched his shoulder softly. Hakudoshi's violet eyes turned to face her.

"She must be waking up soon, you only can stay with her for a few minutes but if you want to come in and wait, you may"

"May..I…?"

"Yes, when you have to leave I will come to call you"

Hakudoshi nodded, the nurse left and Hakudoshi opened the door of the room where Kanna rested and entered. Closed the door behind him, looked at his lover, pulled a chair and sat down near her bed. Feeling sad, devastated, Hakudoshi took Kanna's cold hand while he heard the beeps from the heart machine that showed the weak heart beat of his lover's heart, the young boy sighed…

A few minutes later, Hakudoshi was still holding Kanna's hand and suddenly he felt it move slowly.

"Kanna?"

Kanna's eyes started opening slowly and focused the best they could.

"Kanna"

Hearing that voice, Kanna turned her head, still with the oxygen mask on her face, and faced her lover

"Haku…do…shi…?"

Hakudoshi couldn't contain his happiness as he saw his love awake and staring at him, finally those sweet ebony eyes were looking at him again.

"Kanna! Oh Kanna I'm so happy you're awake!"

Kanna gave him a small and weak smile and with the strength she had she held his hand against her chest, with his free hand Hakudoshi caressed her face.

"I was so afraid to lose you…idiot why did you do that?! You could have died!"

"I couldn't…I couldn't let…him…kill you…"

"But you could have died Kanna! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!"

"Shhh…everything…is okay now…"

"Yes…"

"The…the baby…?"

"W-What…?"

"O-Our…baby…is it okay…?"

Hakudoshi looked down, he didn't know how to tell her that the baby didn't survive…specially in the weak condition where Kanna was…but just the look in Hakudoshi's face was enough for Kanna to discover the truth…she didn't need words to explain her…

"It…didn't survive…did it…?"

"No…the bullet hit the placenta and it…died in that moment…"

"…."

Hakudoshi was surprised to see that Kanna keep her calm expression, she didn't started yelling and crying like every woman would in this kind of situation…the young girl was sad , yes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks but she contained her other emotions…

"I'm sorry…" murmured Hakudoshi

"You don't have…to be sorry…"

"Yes…yes I do Kanna and you know I'm right…the reason why you lost our baby and the reason you're in this bed it's my fault…only mine…"

"No…"

"I can't forgive myself Kanna…everything that happened to you, it's my fault…if I had believed in you…you would never have been kidnapped by that monster…we would be happy, together, loving each other and waiting for our baby to be born…but no…stupid me…I didn't believe in you…I didn't trust you…I preferred to believe in what I saw instead in your words…I can't forgive myself Kanna…I can't…" said Hakudoshi sadly as he wiped his own tears that were ready to fall.

"Stop…" she murmured, Hakudoshi looked at her

"Stop torturing yourself…I don't blame you…this was my destiny…this had to happen…God wanted this to happen…" she continued while slowly moved her trembling hand in the direction of her love's face, Hakudoshi placed his own hand on the top of hers when she touched his cheek and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall.

Kanna started breathing hardly and placed her other hand on the oxygen mask and pressed it a little, Hakudoshi immediately opened his eyes when he heard her.

"Kanna?"

"It's…It's okay…I…I'm just a little…tired…that's all….don't worry about me…"

"I'm going to call the nurse"

Hakudoshi let his love's hand go and run out of the room and called the nurse; the nurse came and gave some analgesics to Kanna. A few minutes later, Kanna fell asleep, Hakudoshi sighed.

"You have to leave now sir"

"Yes…I know…"

The nurse opened the door and waited for Hakudoshi to leave, before he left the room he kissed softly and sweetly Kanna's forehead caressed her cheek and whispered:

"I love you"

With those sweet words said, the young albino left the room, the nurse closed the door. Hakudoshi walked silently to the waiting room where Kanna's family and his own were.

"Have you been with her? How is she?" asked Kita, worried about her daughter

"Yes I did…she is still very weak and in pain…but now is resting…" said Hakudoshi with some coldness in his voice, Natsumi noticed it and became worried, she saw him starting to walk out of the hospital.

"Hakudoshi, where are you going?"

"The snowstorm is over…I have to leave to take care of a few businesses…"

"What business…?"

"A very serious business…" said Hakudoshi coldly and with those words said, he left the hospital and started walking in the snow that covered the floor because of the recent snowstorm. The sun started appearing in the horizon shinning that entire zone. Hakudoshi keep walking, with a determinant but cold look towards the forest, never stopping as if he was searching for something.

"I found you…" he murmured very low when he saw the sinister shadow that appeared in the horizon, these cold purple orbs of his became more hard when he faced that figure face to face.

"Well, well who is he" murmured the figure

"Aido…"

"Oh? You came to look for me? How sweet of you, I never thought you were going to miss me so much"

"…."

"What's the matter? The cat ate your tongue? Oh right! How is my dear, sweet Kanna? I'm sure she must be with the angels right now"

Aido didn't get an answer from Hakudoshi again but a strong punch right in his face that threw him to the floor creating a huge crater in the white snow. Aido stood up with his lip bleeding.

"You asshole…" he murmured

"The only asshole here is you…this punch was nothing compared with the things I'm ready to give you…" said Hakudoshi

"Keh…so you wanna fight huh? Very well"

With those words said, Aido run in Hakudoshi's direction ready to punch him very hard but right when he was so close to him, the albino disappeared leaving the black haired boy completely confused.

"What the?! Where are you?!"

"Right here…"

Right in the moment when Aido was turning around, he felt a strong punch in his stomach, so strong that sent him away again to the floor.

"Ugh!" grunted the boy in pain, he coughed some blood and panting hard placed his red orbs in Hakudoshi who was still in the same place, staring at him with coldness.

"Damn you…"

"What's the matter? I thought you were pretty strong, you are nothing but a stupid coward who only knows to kidnap and mess with innocent girls…"

"Keh and what you know about me?! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! You're just a young boy, albino and amnesiac!"

"I can be all of that you just called me…but at last I don't kidnap innocent girls…like you did…"

"I also know very much about you, I know you're fatherless, I know you were on a long trip to try to forget about your little human girlfriend you let die in a fire and I also know you lost your memory because you suffered an attack of demons"

Hakudoshi's look hardened at this

"How do you know I was attacked by demons?"

Aido smiled evilly and stood up, facing again his enemy eyes in the eyes

"Answer me!"

"Simple, I know it because I was the one who sent them after you…"

Hakudoshi's eyes widened in shock

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Why did you do that?"

"Well you see, in one of my trips to come back home, I found an old woman who gave me a home and a house for a few days. I ended discovering that she was an old witch and she was so sweet that she said she would tell me my future in her…kind of crystal ball…and then she told me to be careful with the person who would interfere between me and the girl I loved and guess who appeared in the ball? Very well, it was you, you holding on to my Kanna, so as soon as I came here I made a research about you, about your whole life and when I discovered you were back to your home I decided to finish you before you had time to met Kanna. I controlled a few demons and sent them after you."

"So that's why when I tried to kill them, they would multiply…"

"Exactly, I was controlling them"

"Damn you"

"I thought I had killed you once and for all when I saw you fall off that cliff…but I only was able to make you lose all your memories…I failed in the fact to stop you to meet Kanna…you had a relationship together…but my hope wasn't gone yet so I did everything to separate you from her and it looks like it worked, you saw me kissing her, you thought she had betrayed you and you ended your relationship with her, then I kidnap her and tried to make her see I was the only man who ever loved her and that you were weak but she refused then I decided…if she wasn't mine…then she belonged to nobody else…"

Hakudoshi tightened his fists, the anger taking control over his body…everything that happened in his life was Aido's fault…including him losing his memory…Aido laughed evilly as he saw his enemy's reaction.

"What's the matter? Are you so shocked you can't even react?"

"Damn you…"

Aido laughed again but that laughed disappeared when he saw Hakudoshi trembling very much, the young albino looked at him and his purple orbs weren't purple anymore but bloody red, his nails grew too and so did his fangs.

"What the?!"

"You're gonna pay…"

Hakudoshi's body turned into a huge white ball of fur like the snow and when Aido noticed, before him wasn't Hakudoshi anymore but a huge white fox with bloody red eyes staring at him angrily. The black haired boy got scared and started running away, trying to escape from that monster, Hakudoshi now in his fox form he heir from his father started running after him in a speed so fast as the light. The white fox jumped and fell right on Aido, he yelled and tried to escape from that white monster.

"Let me go! Let me go you monster!" he yelled

But Hakudoshi didn't pay attention to his words and started biting him everywhere, torturing him with no pity, his yells of pain didn't bother him. Soon Aido couldn't move anymore right when Hakudoshi bite him on his neck.

Hakudoshi turned back to the normal and his mouth and clothes were dirty with Aido's blood, the albino boy looked at Aido who didn't move anymore…

Aido was dead…

TBC…


	12. A visit

Chapter 12 – A visit…

Hakudoshi turned back to the normal and his mouth and clothes were dirty with Aido's blood, the albino boy looked at Aido who didn't move anymore…

Aido was dead…

He had killed him, Aido was really dead this time and would never come back to haunt the ones he most loved..but then why was Hakudoshi still feeling that pain and sadness gulled to his heart? Why? Aido was dead, his unborn child and Kanna have been avenged but why that pain tightened his heart? He couldn't understand…he looked at his blooded hands and clothes, blood of his dead enemy and he saw himself with disgust…as a monster…

He now understood…why…he was despised by the other kids in his childhood…

Flashback…

_A ball rolled on the floor near to the feet of a 5 year old child, looking innocently at the sphere; he picked it up and looked at the other children who lost the ball._

"_Is it yours?" he asked_

"_Give me that!" yelled one of the kids, apparently the oldest of the group, and snatched the ball off his hands with violence, leaving the young Hakudoshi staring at him._

"_What are you staring at?!"_

"_H-Hum…nothing…c-can I play with you…?" he asked innocently_

"_And why would we let you play with us?"_

"_I-It looks fun…and I want to have fun with you guys…" _

"_Oh you want to have fun with us? Very well we'll play with you" said the boy smiling evilly at him, the group left the ball on the floor and walked to the little Hakudoshi._

* * *

"_Stop! Stop! Please stop! That hurts!" yelled the young boy with lavender hair as the kids kicked him hard and pulled his hair with force._

"_Didn't you want to play?!"_

"_I don't like to play like this!" he yelled as his hair was just pulled again_

"_You were the one who asked to play!!"_

"_Please stop!!" he yelled between tears…after a while the kids just got annoyed and left him there, hurt and crying as he curled himself in a ball._

"_Mommy…Daddy…" he sobbed as he tried to stand up and tried to walk back home_

"_Mommy…?" he murmured as he entered at home, hoping that his sweet mother was at home and would comfort him, make that pain go away._

"_Haku? Is that you honey?" said Natsumi as she walked out of the kitchen, she was in shock when she saw her son like that and walked to him._

"_Oh my god, what happened to you?!"_

"_Mommy!"he yelled as he just jumped in his mother's arms and cried, he just wanted his mother to comfort him, he just wanted her to make that pain go away…_

_After that day, little Hakudoshi was so traumatized that he never trusted ever again in any kid, the only people he would trust were his parents and his siblings…_

_To the others…_

_He was just…_

_A monster…_

End of Flashback…

Hakudoshi keep staring at his hands

"Now I understand…I have always been a monster…I will always be…I'm cursed with his destiny…I can't stay with Kanna…not anymore…I will just hurt her again…because of me she's between life and death…I can't forgive myself if I hurt her again, if I lose my control and hurt her again…my friends…my family…I have to disappear…" he murmured

'No…you don't have to disappear…' murmured suddenly a voice, making the young albino boy jump in surprise

"W-What…? Who is there?"

'Oh now, what, you don't recognize me anymore?' asked the sweet but also strong voice

"What…?"

The wind surrounded him and a figure started forming right before Hakudoshi's purple eyes, his eyes widened in surprise when he finally recognized the figure…he couldn't believe who was standing there right before his eyes…who was speaking with was…

"Father…"

"Hello, son" said Keme with a smile in his face

"Dad…" he murmured again still not believing in who was there

"Yes that's me"

"But how…y-you are…"

"I am dead son, they simply granted my wish to come down here and speak with you for a while"

"Talk..? Talk about what?"

"About you and Kanna"

"What…? Kanna…she didn't-"

"Calm down son, she is still alive"

Hakudoshi sighed in relief, for a few moments he thought the worse; he couldn't handle to lose again another important person to him

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Hakudoshi you can't let your past haunt you for the rest of your life"

"But father…look at me, look at my hands…I'm covered in blood, I'm a monster, I lose my control, I can't handle if I hurt someone important to me"

"Hakudoshi what happened to you wasn't a loss of control, it's a thing that is in our fox blood, you attacked Aido just to protect yourself, if you didn't do it you would have been in great danger and you could have been the one to die instead of him. Remember he was the one who caused all of those troubles to you"

"But I was the one who caused his death!"

"And he was the one who killed your son and put Kanna between life and death or have you already forgotten?"

Hakudoshi tensed at this…of course he couldn't forget about it…

"Of course I remember…" he murmured

"You just gave Aido the destiny he deserved"

"I did…?"

Keme nodded

"Yes, the Elder thank you for ending with the life of another devil in the world"

"Then what's this feeling father? What are those pain and sadness that I feel burning in my chest?" he asked with an angered face as he held his clothes tight right where his heart was.

"You're still in shock because of what happened to Kanna and you just remembered too many sad memories at once, it's normal you feel like this"

"But…what if I hurt her again…?"

"You won't hurt her Hakudoshi…"

"How are you so sure?"

"Because when you were born I did a thing…"

"What…?"

"When I saw you for the very first time, I understood that you were born with the power to turn in a fox just like me. I feared that you being a fragile child, would lose control of such power and in that moment I sealed your demonic power that would only be activated in case you were in great danger. The four pikes star that appears in your forehead every time you transform helps controlling your power, you have nothing to fear son" explained Keme

"Then…I…won't hurt her…not her…not mom or any of my siblings…or even my friends…?" asked Hakudoshi which Keme answered his question with a nod

"You will never hurt them"

Hakudoshi placed again his hand over his chest and let small tears roll down his cheeks

"Thank you, father…"

Keme smiled and placed a hand on Hakudoshi's head and rubbed it

"You don't have to thank me son, now go. Go back to her and be happy"

Hakudoshi smiled and wiped his tears away and then nodded

"Yes"

The young albino boy stood up and run back in the hospital direction, Keme smiled and disappeared with the wind…

'Thank you father, thanks to you I know who I really am and I finally can be happy with the woman I love"

Hakudoshi run back into his lover's arms

A few days later…

Kanna was still in the hospital resting, sitting on her bed, awake but looking at the ceiling with a boring look on her face. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door

"Yes?"

Hakudoshi peeked in with his head with a sweet smile on his face

"May I come in?"

Kanna's expression changed to a boring one to a very happy one

"Of course!"

Hakudoshi came in and closed the door with his foot since he has his hands behind his back, hiding something

"How is my angel today?" he asked as he kissed her sweetly

"Mmmm…much better now that her prince is here with her" she answered when she separated her lips from his, Hakudoshi laughed and smiled again

"Then I hope what I bring you here will make you even more happy"

"What?"

In one of his hands, Hakudoshi had a box with chocolates in a heart form

"Awww Haku!" said Kanna as she took the box in her hands and kissed him again

"Take this" he told her as he gave her a beautiful bouquet of red roses wrapped in a beautiful white and gold package, with them came a card wrote by him saying:

_To the most beautiful and precious angel in the world, get better soon and I hope to have you soon in my arms_

_Kisses and hugs from your_

_Hakudoshi_

"Oh Haku, they are beautiful! You shouldn't have…they must have been so expensive!" said Kanna emotional as she took the bouquet in her arms and read the card

"I do everything for you and you know it"

Kanna blushed

"Thank you"

"Of course" said Hakudoshi as he sat down on the chair next to his lover's bed, Kanna smelled the roses

"They smell so good"

"Not so much as you"

Kanna blushed again and this time almost so red as the roses

"Oh you love to make me blush…"

"I still want to give you another thing"

"Oh Hakudoshi! How many things did you spend money in?" scolded Kanna, Hakudoshi smiled at her and took a small dark blue box from his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful gold ring with a small diamond in the middle. Kanna 's hand came to her mouth as she saw the beautiful ring.

"Oh my god…it's…it's beautiful"

"It sure is, just like it's future owner"

"Oh Hakudoshi-" she couldn't finish her phrase because Hakudoshi placed his finger on her lips to silence her

"Let me finish, princess" said Hakudoshi as he took Kanna's delicate hand and laid on the floor in a knee. Kanna blushed as she saw what he was doing.

"Kanna Nakashima, you accept marring me?"

"O-Oh Hakudoshi! Of course I do!"

Hakudoshi smiled and kissed her as he put the ring on her ring finger of her left hand and then hugged her, Kanna hugged him back while tears run down her face.

"You shouldn't have buy such an expensive ring, I didn't mind to have just a simple ring"

Hakudoshi smiled and kissed her which she returned

"Don't worry, this ring was my father who left me before he died, to give it in this special occasion to my special person"

"Oh Hakudoshi"

"I love you princess and I do everything to see you happy"

"I love you too"

The two lovers kissed passionately and Hakudoshi stayed with her in that night, Kanna fell asleep peacefully and her lover stayed watching over her, he caressed her hand that had the ring and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"I love you my angel…"

"Mmm…Hakudoshi…." She murmured in her sleep, Hakudoshi smiled at her again and laid his head next to hers and fell asleep…

TBC…

A/N: Next chapter is the last onnnnneeeeee!!! =3 please review!!


	13. Final Chapter A happy family

Amnesia

Chapter 13 – Final Chapter: Happy Family

10 years later…

Hakudoshi was once again at the hospital with Kanna but this time was a good thing, a very good thing. 10 years have passed since he lost his memory, since he met Kanna and since with her help he was able to recover all of his memories. Everything was alright; both of them were happy and finally were able to start their own family, no barriers in their way.

One year after they got married, Kanna was finally able to get pregnant after certain difficulties, since she lost her baby, because of the shot, the possibility of being unable to have a baby ever again had arisen. This pregnancy was a bless to the couple who after many times in trying to have a baby together, were already losing their hope and the big surprise was when the labor time came and Kanna gave birth not to just one baby but two! They were the most beautiful couple of twins ever, both with their father's lavender hair and the baby boy had rosary eyes like his father and the baby girl had ebony eyes like her mother. The two babies were named Hana and Katsuro.

Seven years after the birth of the twins, Kanna and Hakudoshi were happy with their little children and the twins were very happy and excited when they were told that Kanna was having another baby and this time she had a beautiful girl with pure white hair and dark purple eyes which was a mix of her father's rosary eyes with her mother's black eyes and since she was such a happy girl who was always laughing with everything, her parents named her Hikari that meant light.

To everyone's surprise, the unexpected happened! When Hikari was still learning how to talk and walk, Kanna became pregnant for the third time! This pregnancy wasn't planned by the couple and they were uncertain of what to do since they had decided to only have the twins and Hikari but after sometime thinking about this and with the help of their families, the two of them decided to have this fourth baby.

Right now, Kanna was in the labor room having her baby while Hakudoshi was in the waiting room with his three kids. The albino man was impatient until he felt a small hand pulling his shirt.

"Daddy…" said little Hikari while holding her pacifier with her other hand

"What is it my little angel?"

"Mommy alright?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, mommy is fine"

"She is there fowe houws…why?" (She is a 2 year old baby guys, that's why I'm writing like a baby around this age would speak!)

"Because she is having a baby, honey" said Hakudoshi as he rubbed his daughter's white hair

"But why it's taking so long daddy? Mommy is in there for long hours" said Hana

"This kind of things take a lot of time, we have to be patient"

And right in the moment when Hakudoshi said this, a nurse came out holding something in her arms that was wrapped in a towel; Hakudoshi set Hikari down and stood up while the little girl held on his pants for support.

"Here it is your baby, it took a while to get him out but he is alright and so is your wife, she is resting right now, if you want to go in you may" said the nurse as she placed the newborn baby in Hakudoshi's arms.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful boy" finished the nurse with a sweet smile and then she left. Hakudoshi looked at his son who was still crying but when he felt himself being hold by his father, he opened his big and innocent eyes which were black.

"He is like mommy!" said Katsuro when he, Hana and Hikari peeked in to see the baby when Hakudoshi sat down again in the chair.

"He really is" murmured Hakudoshi as he caressed his baby's fragile head

"Can we go see mommy nwow?" said Hikari

"Yes honey, we will"

With an arm he held his small newborn baby while the other hand held Hikari's small one, the twins followed their father inside the room where Kanna was resting.

"Kanna…" murmured Hakudoshi when he approached her, Kanna slowly opened her eyes and smiled to her family.

"Hi my love, my little babies"

"How are you feeling?"

"Very tired…but happy, let me see my little baby"

Hakudoshi helped her sit up and gave her the baby, Kanna smiled sweetly to her tiny son.

"Hello my little angel" said Kanna as she, with a finger, caressed the baby's face, he looked at her and to everyone around him, Kanna giggled.

"It's your daddy and siblings, honey"

"He is beautiful Kanna..he is just like you, he has got your eyes and hair"

"Yes he has but even thought he looks like me, I have the perfect name for him"

"What is it?"

"I want him to be named Haku"

"Haku?"

"Mhmm, I want him to have his name like yours" said Kanna while smiling

"Haku…I like it…little Haku"

"Then Haku he shall be named, our little Haku" said Kanna as she kissed her son's tiny forehead

"Come here you three" said Hakudoshi as he picked up the twins and then Hikari and sat them down on the bed where Kanna was.

"Let's all hug mommy and your little brother, okay?"

"Yes!" said the three at the same time and the four of them hugged Kanna and Haku, she giggled and then smiled. Kanna and Hakudoshi looked in each other eyes and smiled before kissing and snuggling in each other.

Finally they were happy and had a family…a perfect family…

THE END


End file.
